


Questionable Sweet Questionable Heat

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Customers, Edge is a head waiter, Grinding, Hospitality complaints, M/M, No Smut, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Stretch is Stretch, You know what I mean, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Stretch helps smooth over a situation. It's the hottest thing since fancy sliced bread.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Questionable Sweet Questionable Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at art = brain things = Profit???  
> Art: https://twitter.com/_gabesart_/status/1294646161370951680?s=19
> 
> ENJOY MWAHAHAHA  
> I blame several people for the spicyhoney kick I've been surrounded by uwu) (mostly keelywolfe)

Edge could admit to when he made...questionable decisions....maybe even a few wrong ones. And working in hospitality was absolutely one of them. But he worked to a perfection and standard of the highest degree which had lead him to be the head waiter at this 3 star hotel restaurant. 

However, with more of upper middle class came the upper middle class complaints. The absolute nonsense he only put up with to a certain extent. This customer wouldn't stop going off about the things they were owed and "how could you treat me like this!?!" and "Do you know who I am!?" 

He just blank faced most of it and only began to tense when they stepped forward with some kind of intent or other. Stars above he hated this job sometimes. 

In the corner of his vision there's a flash of familiar orange and suddenly his lanky compatriot, in a tshirt and shorts no less, is stepping in front of him and standing between him and the customer.

Stretch held a companionable smile with his arms up as he placated the customer. Edge watched his honey like smile shift subtly as his words changed and the customer began to look nervous. As a Papyrus Edge had originally thought that the swap universe was truly swapped; with no similarities between them. 

But here? Now? Stretch displayed certain...qualities. He alone had the unique ability to intimidate a single person in a crowd of people with his dastardly smile. His little wordplays were threats to only the ears he wanted to receive them. Precise, decisive and every word whispering with power to none but the intended. 

Like a harmless bear with its honey soaked paw in its mouth. Except a bear is never harmless. 

Such a thing was of no use to him and his brother with their universe being how it is and with Classic he just wasn't as good. Such a thing only belonged to him. The one that was _his_. Edge's soul _throbbed_ as Stretch turned to him for confirmation for something with nothing but honey in his smile where just moments ago they glinted like his own sharp teeth. What a privilege it is to be able to read this skeleton this way. He gave his assent to the question and to the now very quiet customer. 

"Excuse me then." 

Stretch makes a surprised sound when Edge just hefts him up by the waist and places him over his shoulder like a potato sack. Edge ignores the shocked faces around him and simply marches back to the kitchen with orders to the others to deal with the situation until he gets back, continuing to march through the kitchen to the staff room and then to the staff elevator down. 

Stretch, now over the initial shock, hesitantly asks if he is mad and Edge can only huff quietly and heft his package as if to get more comfortable. This causes a slight slip in his control of the intent raging in his soul and Stretch goes silent, flushing slightly. 

Edge continues his march out the elevator and the back door into the alleyway, taking all of three steps before Stretch finds his back slamming(rather lightly mind you) into the dark wall, his legs instinctively wrapping around Edge's waist before the others teeth crash into his. 

His jaws open with a delightful groan as his tongue quickly forms, Edge's already formed one instantly intertwining and wrestling and caressing his as his arms wrap around Edge's neck and suddenly the barriers around their mutual intents crumble and flood them both, making their embrace even more intense. 

Edge radiates **PRIDE PRIDE _PRIDE_** fear _concern_ **Love** **LOVE _PRIDE_ LOVE _LOVE_** Annoyance **_LOVE_ PRIDE**

Stretch retaliates **_PROTECT_ LOVE DEFIANCE PROTECT LOVE** _Desire_ **PROTECT LOVE LOVE _LOVE_**

They practically grind against each as their emotions crescendo in unity and intensity. Edge very ~~un~~ fortunately catches himself just as his claws begin pull away his beloved's shorts, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop if they came off.   
Instead he very reluctantly pulls away bit by bit and lowers his lanky lover's feet to the ground; Stretch catching on to him extremely quickly, whining and complaining by placing downright _naughty_ little bites and kisses on his neck vertebrae and then his clavicles; going as far down as his first ribs, the evil little man. 

Stretch openly pants and leans heavily against the wall as Edge looks him over, hands on either side keeping him trapped for a little while longer (not that he'd want to be anywhere else). Edge's **want** surges in waves that he can barely resist, claws gouging out rock as he leans in one last time to whisper. 

_"I'll see you at home."_

Then he dusts off his hands, straightens Stretch's clothes and retreats back into the building.   
Stretch, overwhelmed and boiling, sinks to the ground to cool off for a while before porting _home_ and Edge returns to work after a quick visit to the restroom to straighten his own attire and completely ignores the very confused questions in most of his co workers eyes. Only one or two hold cheeky, knowing grins but he simply ignores them too and just runs his ship a little more effectively than usual. Not to finish early of course.

That would be be strange wouldn't it? :)


End file.
